Fateful Night
by Mercury
Summary: Kind of a short fic, kind of strange. It's a Jyouimi! It's a fic I wrote 'specially for Sandiya! And it's...interesting! Read+Review, please!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTES-  
Whoo! She didn't even know I was writing this, but it's for Sandiya!   
^-^ After she used my name in her last fic (Alli if you didn't know), I had to do something! And we all know (well, some of you know) that my Microsoft Paint artistic talent is a little...slow...and I don't have a scanner. So I thought a fic was a good idea!  
  
NOTICE!-  
This is Jyouimi!! Whee!! And I got the idea during American History class. The War of 1812 inspired this? Not really, but it was during American History. Why am I telling you this? I don't know!! *ahem* Enjoy! Aahh...umm....it's kinda weird. But still.  
  
DISCLAIMER-  
I don't own Digimon; all I lay claim to is this fic.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Why was I sitting on the deck of an overly large cruise ship? Why was I forcing myself to not throw up all over the other people there? It was all because of the stupid sweepstakes.  
  
Why had I entered? I didn't need nor want a cruise. But of course, I had ended up winning it. And was attempting not to barf.  
  
Normally it would not have mattered that I felt so sick, but I had only recently noticed that I recognized someone there...someone who knew me, too, but obviously had not seen me yet:  
  
Tachikawa Mimi.  
  
I watched her, carefully hiding behind any nearby person I could each time she looked my way. I knew exactly why I was avoiding her. I couldn't admit to her all the thrilling thoughts that I had about her, how much I had missed her since she had moved away, and how much I still adored her.  
  
I was even afraid to talk to her. I was afraid to talk to Mimi! And to think I had spent all that time with her, and now I fall in love...  
  
I had walked away from the crowd on deck and was carefully pointing out to myself every constellation I could find as I leaned over the railing, trying to get the sea breeze to calm my queasy stomach. As I identified my fifth constellation for the night, I was aware that I was being watched.  
  
I turned, very slowly, mostly because I already knew who it was.   
  
She looked so wonderful, though, as I found myself staring at her. Her hair had been perfectly restored to its original color, not the wild pink I had once seen it. She wore only a plain sweater and blue jeans, but it did nothing to hurt her beautiful looks.  
  
I could have slapped myself as I suddenly realized my blush and my obvious stare.  
  
"Hello, Jyou. Long time no see."  
  
I quickly turned, hoping she hadn't caught my reddening face. "H-Hi, Mimi. Yes, it has been a while."  
  
She walked over and stood beside me. "You know, I've missed having you to talk to," she smiled. "You always seem to have the right thing to say."  
  
She fell into an uneasy silence and I automatically worried for her.   
  
"Is something bothering you, Mimi?" I asked softly.  
  
She stared down at the blue, foaming water below us. "I have this strange feeling...and things have been giving me strange feelings for a while now. I almost didn't come on this cruise at all, but my friends in America all made me. You see, I just feel like something terrible is going to happen, and I won't ever see home again."  
  
"It's probably just the travelling alone. I get that way sometimes, everyone does. Don't worry about it. How long have you had these feelings anyway?"  
  
"Since my last boyfriend broke up with me. It was right after that when I started feeling like everything bad in the world would happen to me.  
  
I sighed. "I'm sure it's going to be okay, Mimi." And I proceeded to point out the stars to her.  
  
We stood there for a long, long time listening to the ocean noises and looking at the clear night sky. I felt sorry for her, spending the entire trip worrying like she had. On an impulse, I placed my arm gently around her waist.  
  
They say for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. It must be true, for immediately after this a loud crack and a deafening bang were heard below deck...far below deck.   
  
I cringed as I heard shouts, screams, and frightened yelps from everyone on board. Then, a mad rush of people went dashing past us, running toward the lifeboats as if all was at stake.  
  
"What's going on?" I yelled at an older man.  
  
Unfortunately...I realized suddenly that he didn't understand Japanese. I glanced at Mimi, who shook her head and shouted, "What's happening?" in her fluent English.  
  
"The boat's sinking! Hurry and get off!"  
  
I looked at her in confusion until she translated.  
  
"Jyou! I told you something terrible would happen!"  
  
I grabbed her by the arm and ran as fast as I possibly could with the people crowded around to the lifeboats. And I tried, oh, I tried, to get Mimi to the front.  
  
But so many people had beaten us there that, as the boat sunk faster and faster, I knew we were lost.  
  
"Jyou...please...do something..." Mimi sobbed from beside me.  
  
I pulled her away from the crowd and into a tight hug. "There's nothing I can do, Mimi. Nothing but pray and hope we find some way to survive."  
  
We simply stood on the deck and cried as the boat continued its plunge into the deep water.  
  
* * *  
  
I was floating, floating for another day on the table I had so fortunately found. But I had no intention of ever even trying to get back to land. What good was it, without Mimi?  
  
I cursed myself for having lost her in the confusion of the downed ship. I had lost her....I had lost her.  
  
The last thing I had seen before blacking out was her astonished face when I told her I loved her...and then she was gone...  
  
Forever.  
  
I hoped among every hope that I would find her someday--even though I knew it was foolish to hope.   
  
I lost her. I lost my love after only a short time of really realizing it.  
  
Oh, cursed fate.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poor Jyou...poor Mimi...*ahem* I know this was kinda short and really weird, but I hope ya'll ('specially Sandiya!) enjoyed it! 


End file.
